Foxy (Alex In:) Vs. Crash Bandicoot
Foxy the Fox vs Crash Bandicoot is a "What-if" Death Battle, it consists of Foxy the Fox, one of the protagonists from the video game Alex in: Pawn Shop Pawns ''and Crash Bandicoot from the video game with the same name. ' Description AlexSaldivarGames Vs. Activision. Two crazy animals will go head on into a death battle of their dreams. Interlude Wiz: To be a sly fox is one thing. But being a crazed bandicoot is another.... Boomstick: And surely, you shouldn't pair these two together. Wiz: Like '''Foxy, a very easy nerved fox Boomstick: And like Crash Bandicoot, the protector of the Wumpa Islands. Wiz: This fox and bandicoot are not meant to be together. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Foxy gets a meal ready in DEATH BATTLE Wiz: This fox has been the nervous talk of the town! Boomstick: You betcha, Wiz! Wiz: Anyway, Foxy's strong abilities are outta the roof! Boomstick: They surely are! With Foxy's smart brain and (most-of-the-time) working tactics. Wiz: With his friend Alex. He's sure to beat the bandicoot out of the roof! Boomstick: But there is no Alex! Wiz: Anyway, Foxy is a genius, much like Tails. Alex may be one of the most mischievious out there, but he's sure got a good friend! Boomstick: Foxy ends up mostly getting nervous, but he does have one great advantage Wiz: And what is that, my friend? Boomstick: His ears Wiz: What? How? Boomstick: Sort of like flying characters, Foxy can glide with his ears, but only for like 5 seconds. Wiz: So? Boomstick: He can stop on any ledge without having a rough landing.. Wiz: That's barely any! Boomstick: Well, as I stated earlier, he is smart. He can calculate a tactic in under a few seconds, and he can sense enemies from behind him, sort of like fish.. Wiz: Well, I just wanted to make sure he had some ''advantages, or else there would not be a death battle. Boomstick: Well, he can also do multi-punches and multi-kicks, each to, like Street Fighter would call it, a combo. Wiz: Wow, so let's go to our next contestant... Crash Bandicoot SPINS into DEATH BATTLE Crash Bandicoot - N. Sanity Beach Wiz: Well, this bandicoot has a lot of power, that's for sure! Boomstick: Tell us how, Wizzo Wiz: '''As seen in his debut games, he can spin like the wind' Boomstick: What else can this bandicoot do? Wiz: 'He was mutated by the evil Doctor Neo Cortex and fell from a very high window. He has gone on many adventures along the pathway, and even though Foxy can glide, Crash can too! With his powers he obtained in Crash Bandicoot Warped, he can do many things. Run at blazing speeds, spin and spin and spin until he turns into a glide, you name it. ' Boomstick: That bandicoot is one strong boy Wiz: 'And even though he's been sliced, crushed, eaten, and blown up multiple times, he's still on his way home. ' Boomstick: Well then.. with all the little details out of the way.. let's get ready for a Wiz/Boomstick: DEATH BATTLE Pre-Death Battle Foxy appears on what seems to be a weird island. he looks around for a little while. Foxy: Woah.. where am I? Then suddenly, before he knew it, something stepped up behind him, his senses going crazy, Foxy slaps. Crash Bandicoot: HEY! Foxy then notices a bandicoot lying on the ground, clearly startled. Foxy: Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! My senses got worked up and- Crash Bandicoot: Excuses! Foxy: *confused* what? Crash Bandicoot: You were sent by Cortex weren't you?! Foxy: Who? And look, the point was I didn't mean too! Crash gets more angry. He suddenly slaps back. Foxy: You wanna play it the hard way, do you? *clenches his fists* FIGHT! Foxy and Crash start brawling immediately. Foxy punches and kicks, but suddenly, Crash doesn't appear to be doing anything. Foxy: Giving up, already? Crash suddenly gives Foxy a hard punch in the stomach, Foxy loses his balance and falls over. Crash spins on him multiple times. Foxy: Grr... you're really testing my wits! Crash Bandicoot: Whatever, you big baby! Foxy: Oh yeah? Suddenly, time goes slow... Foxy: What the?! Crash throws multiple punches. Crash Bandicoot: You little wimp! Foxy: *throws many punches* Am I? W.I.P Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Sidekick vs Heroes Battles Category:'AlexSaldivarGames vs. Activision' themed Death Battles